Turoq
Turoq, Daemon Prince of the Architect of Fate Age: 750, Truly Dead. M: 17+26=43- Turoq is an highly skilled, very experienced general able to commend his forces on any scale with the skill of a master. In the Imperial Trust only you and Julius are his betters. I: 14+30=44- As a Daemon Prince of the Great Conspirator it is unsurprising that Turoq is a plotter of masterful skill, and with his gift he is near unmatched at spotting plots. A: 23+6=29- Turoq has always shown a high level of skill for administration that has, surprisingly, not degraded much since his fall to chaos and ascension to daemonhood. L: 16+18=34- Turoq understands that knowledge is power, and goes out of his way to ensure that he is well armed. P: 17+33=50- Turoq's level of willpower and self-knowledge is incredible, making him impossible to manipulate for all but the gods. D: 15+19=33- Turoq is a skilled leader and diplomat, able to effortlessly discover what makes those he encounters, and how to take advantage of this . C: 17+36=53- In battle Turoq wields heavy weapons usually mounted on battle tanks with unerring accuracy, whether he is sniping targets on the horizon or blasting foes in hand to hand combat. Between his size and skill even the greatest heroes of the Imperial Trust should be wary of him. Psychic Power:32+11=43 (630*40=25,200)- Since his ascension to daemonhood Turoq has become a mighty sorcerer with power on the upper level of the Beta range. This is magnified greatly on his daemonworld. Control: 14+17=31- As a Daemon Prince Turoq is made out of the power of the Warp, giving him a level of control that few mortals can match. Daemon Prince of the Weaver of Destinies (+4M, +10I, -2A, +6L, +8P, +2D, +8C, 32 Power, +6 control. *40 Power Multiplier, type changes to daemon/divine, can claim territory and domains,) - Turoq is a Daemon Prince of the Weaver of Destinies, as as such is a minor god beholden to one fo the Great Gods of Chaos. Fallen Paladin(+4M, +8P, +6D, +6C, +2 all other stats, +25 to morale for all forces under his overall command)- Turoq was a paladinamong the Anteaters, a shining hero who led them to victory after victory in the bleakest of eras. After his fall he is every bit as dark as he once was bright. Ascended Daemonic Gift: Gift of Insight (+6M, +10I, +6P, +6D, +2 all other stats, can see though all deceptions and illusions below Paragon level, can detect the presence of Paragon level deceptions and illusions)-Turoq was gifted with the ability to see though all deception and illusions, even those believed true by the Changer of Ways. This gift, and all the dark truths that it showed him, was instrumental in his fall and remains one of his key weapons. Paragon Piety Trait: Dark Enlightenment (raise level required to deceive Turoq by one, immune to all mental effects, +200 to all telepathy rolls, +200 to psychic resistance, actually wise)- Between his Gift and his own efforts Turoq has gained utter self-knowledge, and with it a form of enlightenment. This makes it impossible to influence him with even the most subtle of powers and gives him great insight into the working of others. Paragon Combat Trait: Range Matters Not (no range penalties, no backwash damage or penalties)- Turoq has mastered the use of heavy weapons to such an extent that it does not matter if he is firing at the extreme limit of his weapons range or in melee, he will hit his target regardless. Daemonic Power: Father of Daemons (+1M, +2I, +1P, can create minor daemons from his power)- Turoq is able to create lesser daemons out of fragments of his own power. While these daemons are weaken then even Furies they are able to act as his eyes an ears within his domain, and outside of it. Daemonic Power: Weapon Morphing (+2C, Armour 19, can morph weapons of up to ordinance scale that he has consumed) - Turoq's deamonic form is always shifting in color and shape. Turoq is able to control this shifting to allow him to morph heavy weapons and amour when in battle, much like those infected with the Obliterater Virus can. Hero of the Astartes (+8M, +6I, +6L, +9P, +13C, +4 all other stats, can command ground and naval battles) - Before ascending to daemonhood Turoq was a centuries old hero of the Adeptus Astartes who had led his men into thousands of battle and fought in countless more. Master Devastator (+1M, +1I, +5 Combat, +50 to all rolls with ranged weapons) - Unlike most heroes of the Adeptus Astartes Turoq prefers wielding the heavy weapons of a Deverstator in battle, and has mastered their use, though since his ascension he wields even larger weapons. Expert Strategist (+3M, +15 to rolls by troops under your overall command)- Turoq is highly skilled at commanding on every scale, directing his troops with unerring skill. Expert Sorcerer (+1I, +1D, +2L, +2P, +3 Power, +3 Control, can use sorcery, +30 to all sorcery rolls)- While not born a psyker Turoq has become and expert sorcerer due to gifts from his patron and his studies. This allows him to oppose other champions of chaos with his psychic might, though he is no match for the true sorcerers in this. Turoq was born on the civilized world of Grimoyr hundreds of years after the Fall of the Imperium. He was recruited at a young age by the Anteaters Chapter which ruled the Sub-Sector and from the start was considered to be destined for greatness due to his purity, strong will and agile mind. Unlike many Astartes he developed a preference for the heavy weapons of a Devastator, weapons that he still uses to this day. He proved these belief true with a rapid rise though the ranks of his chapter until he was the Captain of the 9th Company before reaching his second century. Turoq spent over two centuries in this position before ascending to captain of the 1st Company. It was in this time that Turoq gained a reputation as an uncorruptible paladin, a shining figure of hope in a dark era and that he took his first steps on the path to corruption. This step was using a 'Holy' helmet supposedly worn by Saint Sabbat herself that gave him great insight into the hearts and souls of both others and himself. The longer that Turoq used this helmet the greater his insight grew, until he could spot even the most subtle of cultists at a single glance. However this helmet also showed Turoq all the blemishes in the souls of his brothers and those they fight for, and the few blemishes in his own soul. Even worse it showed him the innocence of many that they fought, and the evils that they commited. Eventually constant sight of the darkness in the souls of those around him and the undeniable knowledge of his own flaws wore down on Turoq, as did his eventual realisation that the power he had come to rely on had far darker origins, and had at some point transferred from the helm to him. The realisation that he was wielding a gift of Chaos almost broke Turoq, and for the next few decades he attempted to redeem himself by ignoring the insights offered by his dark gift and seeking death in battle. This period ended when Nanuq, the Captain of the First Company fell to Chaos and only Turoq's gift found him. While Turoq tried to ignore this revelation, distrusting the knowledge that he knew came from Chaos despite knowing that it was true, eventually he found that Nanuq was planning to assassinate the chapter master and could hold back no longer. Turoq was able to save Chapter Master Kadlu and earned great accolades for his feat, replacing Nanuq as the Captain of the First Company. However Turoq could not deny to himself that he was on the same path that Nanuq was trod, and that he lacked the courage to admit it and be given the Emperor's Mercy. For the next few decades Turoq was forced to confront the darkness within both his soul and the souls of his brothers and they made hard choices in order to survive in an ever darker galaxy. Eventually he became convinced in the inevitability and omnipresence of Chaos, and that he lacked the courage to confront it anymore. Twenty years after giving in Turoq had managed to bring down his chapter, taking advantages of the truths he saw in the hearts of his brothers and his own reputation. For the next century Turoq was the leader of a chapter sized warband that earned a reputation for both skill and the ability to know its limits and never push to far. Eventually Turoq maned to use this warband as the base for conquering a small domain in what was once the Sector of Epa. Though careful management, calculated risks and his own gifts Turoq was able to build a surprisingly stable society over the next few hundred years which covered half the old sector and was one of the best developed domains in the region. Eventually Turoq was able to capture and sacrifice the Punacus, a Daemon Prince of The Plague God and his entire Warband. With this ritual he was able to ascend as a Daemon Prince, and transform Epa into a deamonworld under his control. Turoq is unusual among the forces of Chaos due to his utter self-knowledge, which tells him just how far he has fallen due to his cowardice and just how self-destructive Chaos is. This same self-knowledge forces Turoq to look at the world without any illusions, and therefore to plan knowing the real capacities of both him and his foe without any self-deception. This protects Turoq from the arrogance and megalomania that is so common among the Lords of Chaos, and allows him to see the weaknesses of the more traditional chaotic social structures which has led to the unusual society of Turoq's domain. Unlike many Lord of Chaos Turoq knows and understands that he is a monster, and has a great deal of respect for those heroes that dare oppose him. This respect however leads to him testing them by attempting to make them fall, as he once did using all the insight that he gifts give to tear though their self-deceptions show them the darker truths of their souls. If a hero manages to hold true despite his best efforts Turoq will unleash his full capacities against them, as holding back is an insult that he will not give to any true hero. Interestingly enough this has lead to Turoq stopping the assault after slaying a great hero several times in the past in order to allow his foes to gather the body and conduct a proper funeral. Though he does not always do this. However he never mutilates the body of a slain hero that has managed to earn his respect, or allows his minions to do so. Of course given Turoq's preferred weaponry there is often no body to desecrate or bury. Turoq was given the final death on the fields of Hvergelmir by Areatha the Ancient Wanderer. While details as the fight remain sparse you are told that he died fighting valiantly against impossible odds as he should have long ago. Category:Characters